Princess
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: Jesse grinned and leaned in, catching Blaine's slick lips in his, "Don't you worry, princess, you will get yours." Blesse. Mention of Klaine. Sequel to Smokes.


**Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

—xx—

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Blaine panted.

Jesse paused, looking up from the other's clavicle. He didn't say anything, just merely smiled and then began sucking and licking at his neck, causing Blaine to throw his head back further. "No…no hickies, Jesse," he managed, "you know the rules."

The taller boy merely chuckled, placing a hand on either side of Blaine's head as he eased up on Blaine's sensitive skin, pulling his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and kissing there, scraping his teeth occasionally. "I assume that your shoulders are fair game, princess?"

Blaine huffed, pushing Jesse from him. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

Jesse smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"_Seriously_, Jesse," Blaine frowned, pouting adorably with his shirt around his elbows. "It's demeaning."

A bit of Jesse's icy heart melted; pouting Blaine was slowly becoming his biggest weakness. Something about short, spoiled brunettes really seemed to get his juices going. He moved in and caught Blaine in a soft kiss, effectively shocking the shorter boy. He pulled away slightly and mumbled against his lips, "yes, dear."

Blaine was about to add that "dear" was not much better, but Jesse had resealed the distance between them with a more assertive kiss. Suddenly, Jesse's whole body was pressed against his, and Blaine's mind was erased completely of all complaints. All he could think of was _more, more, more._

Jesse loved when Blaine wore dress pants for a number of reasons. If not only for the way his ass looked especially nice in them, but for the way they fed his ego at signaling the exact moment when the shorter boy was aroused. The thin fabric made his erection no secret, and at this very moment, he could feel Blaine grow painfully hard against his leg. The boy always seemed to insist upon wearing dangerously tight jeans that hid him very effectively, so nights where he chose to wear something looser were a gift in themselves.

Blaine pulled away for a second, and Jesse noticed the look on the younger's face that he always dreaded: guilt. Although equally adorable to the pout, the look of guilt nearly always meant that their session was over, and Blaine was going to scurry back to his boyfriend.

Sure enough, Blaine mumbled, "This is wrong."

Jesse frowned, taking a few steps back from him. He sighed heavily, assuming that Blaine would begin dressing and put that perfect boner to waste. Still, he added, "You seem to say that every time we rendezvous, yet it doesn't stop you from coming back." He quirked an eyebrow at Blaine, "I can't help but point that fact out, Blaine. It makes me wonder if you truly believe those words, or if you're just saying them for some sort of karmic redemption, so that you can feel good about yourself while you're with me." Stepping in towards the boy, he added, "I think it's high time you quit lying to yourself, and admit that you like this just much as I do."

Blaine flushed, looking away from Jesse, which proved difficult given his close proximity.

When Blaine said nothing, Jesse licked his lips and moved closer, breathing into his ear. "Admit it, Anderson. Or had you forgotten that _you_ were the one that scheduled your date with Kurt in the adjacent theatre to Rachel and I's, at the exact time so that we could do this?"

The shorter boy sputtered at both the truth of Jesse's statement and his delicious breath in his ear and splaying across his face. As much as he truly, truly wanted to re-clothe himself and run back to Kurt, even he couldn't deny that Jesse's body felt delicious against his, and in the few times they'd been together, he'd effectively quelled Blaine's sexual hunger better than Kurt had.

And, it truly wasn't that Blaine preferred Jesse to Kurt. Not one bit. Blaine was just taking it slow with Kurt, and that often meant that Blaine was reduced to sneaking away to the bathroom to jerk off in the toilet. He respected Kurt's pace and didn't want to push things too far and make him uncomfortable.

However, with Jesse, he honestly didn't give a fuck either way, and the older boy knew that. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Blaine never walked away from him dissatisfied.

So, as much as his heart told him to go back into the theatre and hold hands with Kurt, his dick, painfully hard in his obvious dress pants, urged him to stay in this filthy bathroom stall with Jesse.

He had hardly noticed that Jesse had begun working on his neck again, placing soft kisses along his jugular and towards his clavicle again. Blaine sighed softly, giving into his lust for the umpteenth time as the older boy's hands began to wander down his bare chest, sending shivers down the shorter's entire being. "Try not to think so much, _princess_."

Blaine whimpered his protests, sounding quite pathetic. "I _told _you…"

Jesse responded by cupping his crotch, silencing the curly-headed private school student with a soft _yelp_. "Ahh, that's what I thought." He gave Blaine's cock another soft squeeze through his pants, earning a delicious moan from him as his flush crept down his neck. Jesse slowly worked his way down Blaine's chest until he was on his knees, kissing down his sternum. He had distracted Blaine so easily that the younger hadn't even noticed that he'd unbuttoned his pants, until he felt Jesse's calloused palm graze his erection. The younger boy whined, unable to communicate that he _better use some lube, Jesse, because he absolutely would not stand for his rough palm giving him a dry hand job. _Instead, it came out more like, "mmmphh, you'd… uhn… you'd better…"

Jesse clucked his tongue against his chest, "Of course, dear. To be honest, I'm offended that you'd even suggest that I'd even consider doing any less than a spectacular job." Before the boy in question could respond, Jesse tenderly kissed one of his nipples, rendering him completely useless in both the speech and thought department.

Obediently, Jesse squeezed Blaine's cock only once before reaching in his back pocket for a small bottle of oil and thoroughly lubricating his left hand. He returned his hand, gripping Blaine gently, causing him to jerk against the wall of the bathroom stall. "C-cold, Jesse."

"Jeez, princess. I'm only jerking you off." Jesse said, not releasing him, but moving his mouth from his chest, "You needn't be so ungrateful."

"_Stop_ calling me that, dammit." Blaine panted adamantly.

Jesse merely rolled his eyes and began pumping Blaine's cock. The younger boy responded by hunching over Jesse and gripping his shoulders in his hands. One hand slipped up and grabbed him by the curls, and Jesse gasped. Just like clockwork, Blaine always managed to get a little desperate and grabby when he was especially turned on. It was just another one of those things that kept Jesse coming back for more.

There was also the undeniable fact that Blaine was incredibly easy to get off, given his inexperience in regards to all things sex.

In fact, he could already hear Blaine's breathing become short, feel his fingers in his hair tighten, causing Jesse's own painful erection to give an uncomfortable twitch against his tight, black jeans. "Mm-mm, princess." Blaine's grip tightened, and Jesse couldn't quite tell if it was out of anger or arousal. "You don't get to come yet."

Blaine whined as Jesse released him, letting cool air hit the heated skin. His eyes followed the older boy, confused as he got to his feet. "But, but," he stuttered, "but, but, but—"

"Oh, how I am fond of how articulate you become when you desire orgasm, Anderson." Jesse grinned and leaned in, catching Blaine's slick lips in his, "Don't you worry, princess, you will get yours."

Blaine groaned against Jesse's tongue, frustrated at both his now un-tended erection and the nickname that the older seemed to find so endearing. The taller's lips remained tight against his, unwilling to give him even the smallest chance to complain or, it seemed, to notice that Jesse had unzipped his uncomfortably tight jeans and released himself to the cool air.

Jesse guided Blaine's hand to his cock, and just as the younger gasped into his mouth and eagerly gripped him, causing Jesse to moan lowly into his mouth, the door to the bathroom swung open, and the two heard footsteps, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

The taller boy held a finger to his lips, as if the boy pressed against the wall, with all his private school knowledge, needed to be told that he needed to shut the fuck up. Blaine merely rolled his eyes, but quieted his breathing.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, are you in here?"

Fuck. It was Kurt.

Jesse shot Blaine an alarming look, who looked very much panicked to be in his current conundrum. The shorter boy gulped softly and did his best to steady his voice. "Yeah, Kurt!" Blaine racked his mind, unknowingly tightening his grip around Jesse's dick. The older boy hissed softly at him, lowering his head on Blaine's shoulder. The younger boy might have found this sexy, but, given the circumstances, he was a bit distracted.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kurt's voice, dripping with concern, shot guilt right through Blaine's bloodstream. "You've been gone nearly ten minutes, you're missing the movie!"

"I'm, er…" Blaine stuttered, "I'm not feeling, exactly, well, up to par, Kurt. I'm gonna be a bit longer."

Although he couldn't see him, Blaine could almost feel the frown on his boyfriend's face. "Um… Okay, Blaine." It didn't exactly sound like he'd bought it. "Well, I'll leave you be. Try not to be too much longer. I only get to see you just once a week, you know."

He didn't give Blaine a chance to answer before he exited, and guilt bit into his stomach like razor wire, and he found himself removed from the bathroom stall, shrouded in dark shame. It was only when Jesse moaned into his shoulder that he realized that he still had Jesse's cock in hand, and that the boy was probably suffering from the lack of movement. His slick hand wrapped around Blaine's, willing him to move. Sucked back into reality, the shorter boy licked his lips at Jesse's desperation, something so rare that Blaine knew to treasure it. The younger boy obeyed, but only moved his hand slowly, swatting away Jesse's with the other. His free hand grabbed Jesse's curls and pulled his head from his shoulder, so that he could press their lips together harshly.

All thoughts of Kurt were lost as Blaine focused on his hand sliding against Jesse's cock. He could feel himself leaking as Jesse's arousal twitched against his fingers and his tongue began unabashedly scoping out his mouth, and his teeth grazed his bottom lip. As much as he loved Kurt, his lusty teenaged-boy libido craved Jesse, and knew that it'd be a long, long while before his boyfriend would deliver this way.

"B-Blaine," Jesse managed against his lips, forehead pressed to his, "stop-p."

Blaine's eyes went wide, and he released Jesse's dick obediently.

The taller boy straightened himself up and towered over him, then grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pinned him against the wall of the stall. Looking down at him with a smirk, he asked, "So, Blaine Anderson, are you going to let me fuck you?"

Blaine shuddered under Jesse's grip, and considered his offer for a moment. Jesse had been pushing him to do so for the last couple of weeks in their rushed and hushed meetings. As of late, it had become increasingly harder to turn his offer down. The only thing that held him back now was his _damned_ heart, which insisted that he should wait and lose it with Kurt.

And, he had to ask himself, did he really want to lose his virginity pressed up a bathroom stall at the only movie theatre in Lima? More importantly, did he want to lose it to Jesse?

It appeared that the decision was out of his hands once Jesse began teasing his dick with his wet fingers. Blaine didn't give a fuck who it was with or where it was, he needed to get off at that very moment. He grabbed Jesse's collar and surprised him by demanding, "fuck me, Jesse."

The older boy blinked a couple of seconds, but his signature smirk returned to his face and he nodded, then leaned in to whisper harshly, "You'll find a rubber in my back pocket. Put it on me."

Blaine gulped, but obeyed, reaching behind Jesse to retrieve the condom. His hands shook a bit as he tore it open and rolled it on, but he ignored both that and his racing heart, especially when Jesse uttered a low moan as Blaine's fingers worked. Once he'd finished, his eyes found the other's.

"Jesse?"

The older boy was taken aback by the soft tone of his lover and his wide eyes. Jesse's normally condescending tone and smirk softened as he asked, "Yes?"

"Y-you've…" Blaine bit his lip and averted Jesse's now sympathetic gaze, "…done _this_ before… right?"

Jesse completely melted. He was used to guarded Blaine, I've-got-a-boyfriend Blaine, I'm-in-control Blaine. Venerable Blaine was a whole new side to him, and then it hit him. He was asking him this because _he_ hadn't.

Jesse St. James does not like having feelings for people. It tends to be confusing and he tries to avoid it at all costs. But, what he was feeling for Blaine at that exact moment surpassed all things lust, and entered treacherous territory.

Love.

He didn't respond, but instead rolled the condom off of him and dropped it in the toilet, earning a shocked look from the boy opposite him.

"W-what are you doing?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up as Jesse began redressing himself.

"We aren't going to do this here, princess." Jesse answered abruptly, before reaching forward to pull Blaine's shirt back on his shoulders and begin buttoning it. "You deserve so much more than that, and you most certainly do not deserve to lose your virginity in this bathroom."

"But, I never said— "

Jesse interrupted him by placing a soft kiss on his lips as he buttoned the final button on his shirt. When he pulled away, he was faced with one confused Anderson. He blushed and looked down, shoving himself into his pants and zipping them back up. "Blaine." Jesse stated flatly. "_Blaine_."

His head shot back up and met the other's gaze. "What?"

Jesse chuckled, his heart fluttering at Blaine's wide hazel eyes. "You should go back into your theatre and hold hands with your precious boyfriend. I'm sure he misses you."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, princess." He answered curtly, "But, your boyfriend is already suspicious. He's not an idiot. If I keep you much longer, I might not get you away again. Come on, go."

"I told you not to call me princess, St. James," he added, but when Jesse looked at him, he could see that Blaine was smiling softly. The shorter boy stood on his toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then murmured, "Till next time, Jesse."

The older chuckled softly as Blaine scurried out of the stall, then leaned against the stall door once he heard the bathroom door swing shut.

"Shit."

—xx—

**A/N: **Okie doke. So, this is a roughly a sequel to Smokes (not really, but if you like it that way, then gopher it), that I wrote up on tumblr one night because I was bored. As you can see, I set it up for a second (third?) part, so I'll begin working on that soon enough. Hope you enjoyed this.

maria


End file.
